


This is What Love Feels Like

by nursal1060



Series: Johnlock Romantic Adventures [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hardcore, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Oral Sex, PWOP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlock likes melons, Smut, Top Sherlock, Top Sherlock Holmes, Yaoi, tongue penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a case, a bowl of fruit, and some kissing later, Sherlock and John decide to get a little freaky in the sheets, with Sherlock doing the moving and John doing the riding.  (Really fluffy smut, it's so cute but so dirty)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of an X-Men Highschool fic I wrote with my friend Kjer, but I felt like It suited Sherlock and John too, so I did a little editing ;)  
> This is my fourth Sherlock fic, I just watched season 2 episode 2 , so forgive me if I make any mistakes that I was not aware of! Enjoy, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

John rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit. Then he hurried back upstairs to his boyfriend. The classy, quiet detective finally decided that they were a couple, and John wasn’t going to let an opportunity for romance with the handsome detective to go to waste.  
John hopped onto their bed and sat in front of Sherlock as he munched on a strawberry, “I got fruit. We can enjoy it, maybe use it for sex...”  
Sherlock had already taken off his suit and took a piece of watermelon in his fingers, “Good deducing, my dear Watson.” Juice ran down his chin as he chewed, clearly on purpose. John smiled and wiped his chin with his tanned fingers. He licked the juice gently off John’s face as it happened to him as well.  
John giggled and rolled his eyes, “You flatter me.”  
Sherlock grinned, “Just like you like me doing.”  
John smiled and popped a blueberry in his mouth, “That's true.” After they finished, he unbuttoned John’s shirt and cupped John’s pecs teasingly.  
John chuckled, “Looks like you got a lot on your mind...and in your hands.”  
John chuckled, “I did say I was going to sleep with you~” He took a piece of ripe melon and used it to circle around John’s nipple. John gasped a bit and bit his lip as Sherlock moved to do it to the other nipple before licking and sicking them both.  
John smiled after Sherlock pulled back, “That's true, but you never told me in which way.” Sherlock grinned and kissed his neck, rubbing with the melon before biting into the damp-sweet skin, leaving a small bruise. John bit his lip and arched his back slightly.  
Sherlock took his time pulling John’s shirt off and kissing him before asking. “So...hard or soft?”  
John moaned out, “Hard.”  
Sherlock whispered, “Try to keep your voice down. Mrs Hudson will definitely gossip if you don’t.” Sherlock ran pieces of cut fruit over John’s skin before he started nipping and biting John’s skin around his collar. John whimpered slightly but distracted himself by running his nails lightly down Sherlock's back. John left marks all the way down Sherlock’s body and Sherlock took a moment to pull John’s underwear down.  
John crossed his legs as Sherlock moved upwards. John kissed him deeply. Sherlock deposited the fruit back into the bowl and kissed John back, gently pushing him down and spreading him open. John moaned slightly but tried to keep quiet so no one would find out. Sherlock licked his bottom lip, grinned his mad hatter smile, then began to lick John like a lollipop.  
John put a hand over his mouth as he arched and tried not to squeeze his legs together. Sherlock licked slowly at first, but quickly, he got a lot faster, almost biting John before taking him into his mouth. John held one hand on Sherlock’s hair and tugged every so often when he got a little rough with his mouth. Sherlock pulled off of John’s hard length and moved down before he began thrusting his tongue in and out of him.  
John bucked slightly and moaned into her hand, “Sh-Sherlock~” Sherlock pulled John closer, going deeper than before into his cavern. John’s toes curled and he tugged Sherlock’s hair before crying out and his body going limp. Sherlock looked up at John, licking the few splotches of white off his face and chuckling at John’s post-orgasm face.  
John panted and said, “I guess… I'm the… quick one… when it comes to bed.”  
Sherlock smiled and leaned in, “Hope you’re not too tired, dear Watson. We still haven’t gotten down to the truly naughty stuff.”  
John tinted a bit and smiled, “You know I recover fast. I was a soldier after all. I'm always ready for another round.” Off came Sherlock’s underclothes, which had been on all along.  
Sherlock looked John’s bare body over and asked, “Mind if I do you from behind? Analysis shows that doing it in such a position is enjoyable for both parties.” John rolled his eyes at the analysis and rolled onto his stomach. John smirked at him, waving his ass proudly, teasing Sherlock.  
Sherlock ripped open a condom and lubed up. He asked in his most non-detective voice “Ready to get it? Remember, fuckass is the safety word.”  
John bit his lip and said, “Got it. I'm ready.” Sherlock angled himself against John’s red hole and pushed quickly into him in a single motion. John let out a yelp before burying his face in the bed. Sherlock thrusted hard, fucking him into the bed, like he had seen in many ‘adult movies’. John moaned into the bed and clawed the blanket beneath him, frantically pumping his cock to get it hard again as Sherlock worked. Sherlock panted and fucked John even hard, and the loud sex noises soon began filling the room.  
John squeaked breathlessly, “Sher-Sherlock~ A-Ah!~ r-right there~”  
Sherlock thrusted in the same spot again, “Ah...louder...where do you want it?”  
John moved himself slightly and begged, “Th-There!” Sherlock thrusted roughly a few more times in just the right spot. John clawed the sheets and moaned Sherlock’s name into the bed, completely hard again. Sherlock grunted and came inside of John’s round ass, riding in him a little longer until he was exhausted. The warmth inside John made him cum again, however, not as much as he was already spent from before  
John panted and Sherlock slid out of the army doctor’s bum, “A-Ah… I'm gonna be so… Sore… might have to call off tomorrow.”  
Sherlock plopped next to John, “Mmm...but it’ll be worth it. Can spend it with me and our cases.”  
John curled up with him and smiled, looking Sherlock in the eye, “You know how to really give it to me… I love you.” Sherlock went rigid momentarily, as those words made his heart warm. Then his face and body softened.  
Yes. This was love. This is what love should be, Sherlock told himself that. He loved John. That’s what mattered. The two drifted off to a much deserved slumber in no time.


End file.
